


A cold night

by SisterGoldenHair



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood Drinking, Trespassing, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterGoldenHair/pseuds/SisterGoldenHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady with bright red eyes and her companion walk around in the night, hoping to find prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold night

On a humid cold night on the 28th of Hearthfire, in the wilderness of Skyrim’s Haafingar, a pair of shiny red eyes peeked from the tree leaves. The tree rustles as the set of eyes begins to make it’s way down and from the lowest branch on the tree the owner jumps down.

On the cold ground covered with scattered leaves there stands a lady with bright red eyes, a porcelain skin and silky dark hair, carefully made into a neat bun out of braids. She pushes a strand of hair out of her pale face and sniffs the air.

“East.” She mumbles and out of one of the many more trees lands another figure, a man with a tanned skin and wavy loose ebony hair framing his sculpted face. The two lock eyes and the lady nods shortly to the man, to which he replies by cracking a smile.  
They begin to make their way east walking at a quick pace, but not fully running as to avoid attracting unnecessary attention. “There don’t seem to be many clouds tonight, the moon is very clear.” The man notices and the lady, who is walking in front of him, smiles. “It is indeed, though I think it might rain later.” She whispers.

In front of them, through the leaves that are left on the slowly baring trees, shines the warm light of fire. The lady slows her pace and puts a finger on her lips to sign the man to be quiet now. The two get closer to the light and they split up.  
The lady presses her back to the cold cobblestone wall of a house, listening for footsteps and feeling the moss on her fingers as she waits. There comes no sound and the lady carefully makes her way to the front of the house, lock pick at the ready to avoid staying in sight for too long.

She turns the lock pick around a bit and pushes at the door when the lock clicks. She softly closes the door behind her and inspects her surroundings. There is no light in the room except for the moonlight shining through a small window high up on the wall.   
Even though the room is almost completely darkness the lady sees just fine, her red eyes glowing softly in the unlit room. As she looks around the room she picks up the sound of breathing, slow, steady breathing.

Quietly, she walks to the source of the breathing, being careful not to make any sound. She stands at the side of a bed, inside there lay a sleeping person. The lady kneels down onto the ground and softly leans into the sleeping person, brushing her lips over their neck and licking at it once before slowly letting her fangs sink into the flesh.

Her prey twitches when she sinks her fangs into them, but they continue sleeping. She sucks the blood from their neck and a satisfying feeling washes over her, one of fulfillment. She then lifts her head from her prey and laps up some of the blood forming from the two holes punctured into the warm skin on their neck.

She then pets her prey’s hair one time before softly walking back to the front door and making the sound of an owl. She then waits at the door until she gets a reply and steps out, licking her lips and walking back into the woods.

As she walks the man joins her and he says “Did you enjoy your meal?” to which she nods and smiles. “Not to complain, but having some sunlight would be really nice for me, can we go out tomorrow morning?” He asks and she makes a face that indicates she is contemplating it. “Alright, but I won’t be out too long. Let’s first get back home.” She finally answers and the man smiles.

As they arrive at a small cabin deep in the woods and they enter the lady asks “Do you ever miss living during the day?” and the man replies “On my own, I would miss living during the day, but it’s not so bad when there’s company.” The lady smiles and outside the sky begins to light up.

The lady then steps into her mahogany coffin with red engraved roses and nods to the man. The man nods back and steps into a small bed with soft blankets and an even softer pillow. 

And soon, they both fall asleep as the sun makes it’s way higher up into the sky, replacing the cold white moon that had looked so lonely in the deeply dark night sky.


End file.
